The Lemony Kama Sutra
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by the Kama Sutra. LEMONS! various Bleach pairings. Rated M for a reason. Classic Lemony Story.
1. Lesson's Of Lust

**Lemony:** Oh my sweet Gherkins, long time now see Nin-Ni my love.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Lemony we're best friends right? Can I ask you something?

**Lemony:** Of course, Nin-Ni Chan.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** What is a 'Gherkin'?

* * *

><p>Lesson's of Lust<p>

Pairing: Momo and Aizen

* * *

><p>"Ms. Hinamori." Aizen said sternly glowering down at the small girl in the third row of his classroom. Momo turned and tried to put on an innocent face but Aizen wasn't buying it.<p>

"Pay attention." He said his tone icy cold as he turned back to the board and began to scribble with the dry erase marker screeching. Everyone in class winced at how cruelly he was treating the maker.

Sosuke Aizen was a teacher.

He taught junior year Civics, nothing more than the study of government. What he really taught was "how to be a political extremist"

The brunette turned on his heels when he heard a cellphone go off. Aizen's eyebrows furrowed into a tight scowl when he saw Momo trying to silence it. In one quick stride he stood in front of her desk with his hand out.

"Sorry..." Momo said innocently as she slid the now silenced phone into his hand.

"Sure you are." He replied coldly as he walked back to his desk and placed the phone in one of the drawers and slammed it. The entire class leapt in their seats at the loud sound.

"What is his malfunction?" Rukia whispered to Momo who shrugged,

"He's on his period." Hichigo chuckled, the two girl couldn't help but giggle.

For the past few weeks Aizen had been a foul mood. This sudden swing seemed to happen right around the time Momo and Toshiro made it clear to the student body that they were dating.

When Aizen caught wind of this he didn't know how to respond. He would see the two together hand and hand, walking to class. And just being...happy. He would watch enraged at the lustful expression Toshiro held when they were together.

He would love to wipe it right of his face.

Better yet, Aizen would rather wipe that white-haired midget off the face of the earth!

Once he looked out of his classroom window and saw them kiss. Aizen gritted his teeth so hard they nearly cracked.

Sosuke Aizen had no goddamn idea when he started having feelings for his student but he knew they were there. This wasn't love by any means, this was lust, desire, animalistic attraction and nothing more.

When ever he saw Momo walking his eyes would linger until he was forced to tear himself away. She was a beautiful young lady who could have her choice of men, Izuru and Toshiro nearly came to blows over the damned girl.

It killed Aizen on the inside to know that he could have her, but didn't have a way to get to her.

He tried concentrating on lesson instead of the object of his lust staring a hole into the back of his head. Momo scowled at Aizen so hard her face hurt, she hated when teachers took her phone! Now she would have to wait until after school to get it!

Toshiro had been sitting next to Momo undressing her with his eyes. Toshiro's normally cold eyes were burning with lust. His gaze raked up and down her small frame wishing he could rip her school skirt from her body. Toshiro unconsciously licked his lips.

Aizen turned around at the perfect moment to see Toshiro eyeing his Momo, he nearly snapped the marker in half.

"Mr. Hitsugaya." Aizen said trying to keep the acid in his tone from spilling into the command, Toshiro whipped his head to the front of the class.

"Pay attention!" Aizen said a bit snappish, Toshiro recoiled and kept his eyes to the front. Once Aizen finished his lesson he explained to the class that all they had to do for the rest of the period was read the next chapter in their booklets. He sat behind his desk and tried to focus on anything but Momo, he began to ruthlessly grade papers.

He looked up when he heard a small whimper, Aizen scanned the quiet classroom to see who made the sound. His brown eyes came to rest on Momo who was giggling and blushing furiously. Aizen then looked at Toshiro who was giving Momo a devilish smirk. The brunette presued his lips, he pretended to look down at papers his eyes hooded by his scholarly bangs. He watched to see what the hell to the two were doing…

Toshiro playfully let his fingers glide over Momo's sides just barely grazing her modest breast. Momo would flinch and then cover her mouth with a giggle. The white-haired boy shot her a coquettish grin. He repeated this action making Momo giggle and whimper,

Aizen watched the display with his chest inflating in rage…Toshiro was touching what belonged to him.

Finally Aizen just lost it.

"MS. HINAMORI!" He roared cringing slightly as stood and made his way to the front of the class, the entire class nearly jumped out the fucking window when they heard Aizen holler. Everyone looked at him as if he lost his damn mind, Aizen was one of the calmest teachers in the entire school and now he was suddenly freaking the fuck out.

Momo looked at Aizen scared for her life. He just yelled like DMX (Lemony: I'd be scared too)

"Detention…" Aizen seethed thru gritted teeth, his hateful gaze turned to Toshiro who looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Get out of my classroom, Mr. Hitsugaya." He said letting his rage slip through his words. Toshiro scowled but quietly gathered his things and left, brushing past Aizen. The brunette's muscles tensed as Toshiro walked pasted him, he had to fight the urge to punch the boy in the throat.

For the rest of the class period Aizen watched Momo with a quirked eyebrow and a glare that would make Satan cringe.

~After School~

Aizen had been in classroom after the final bell rang, he rubbed his temples out of frustration. He thought back to the way he yelled at Momo, there was no doubt in his mind it had gotten around school.

Rumors travel fast.

He looked around his empty classroom and the image of Toshiro touching Momo shot back to him. Aizen scowled immediately.

Then he heard a soft knock at the classroom door, Aizen looked to his right and saw Momo cautiously peeking her head inside.

"Mr. Aizen?" She said softly, Aizen's eyes flickered up to her and his expression immediately darkened.

"Come in and take a seat, you and I need to have a little chat." He said coldly, Momo felt her stomach drop at how he addressed her. Sullenly she took a seat in the front row and looked at Aizen expectantly.

Aizen stood and began to pace the front of the classroom trying to think of what to say or do. He looked up at Momo and shook his head before he continued pacing. Momo swallowed hard with tears welling her eyes, she was rarely ever in trouble and she couldn't think of anything else to do.

"I'm sorry!" Momo finally blurted out, Aizen stopped pacing and approached the desk he leaned down and clasped his hands around the corners of it. Aizen removed his glasses and swept his hair back leaving one stubborn bang between his eyes. Momo looked at him, he looked completely different.

He looked damn good. (**Lemony**: I a bad-boy sense)

"You are not sorry," He growled, Momo sank down in her chair as he leaned in closer. "If you were, you wouldn't have been disrupting my class with that…that…clown!"

"But Mr. Aizen-"

"Hush. I'm not finished. I see you parade around with that idiot every minute of every day. Do you really think it necessary to let him touch in my class. In front of me…" Aizen seethed down at the frightened girl, he was so angry he couldn't control himself. Had this been any other woman Aizen wouldn't have cared less, but just seeing Momo with another man beside himself…

"Are you fucking him?" Aizen finally asked out of searing rage, Momo's eyes went impossibly wide for three reasons: One, he just cussed at her. Two, he was PISSED. Three, he just asked a very personal question.

Momo trembled furiously as she sank down further in the chair, she practically on the floor when Aizen grabbed both her shoulders and hoisted her back into the chair.

"Answer me…" Aizen seethed lowly,

"We…we…once…" Momo stammered, Aizen's head dropped between his shoulders. He took a step back from the desk and looked at Momo with his expression unreadable.

"Momo, tell me the truth, did you like it?" Aizen asked as softly as he could, Momo shrugged nervously.

"It was kinda-" Momo caught herself when she realized what she was about to say. She was about to tell her Civics teacher about her sex-life! This was not appropriate at all! Momo looked at everything but Aizen.

"Momo," Aizen said in an attempt to coax an answer out of the nervous girl,

"It was kinda rushed," Momo said practically whispering,

"What do you think sex with me would be like?" Aizen said approaching the desk once more, Momo nearly had a damn heart attack.

What the fuck kind of question was that?

"I don't know," Momo said in a small voice, Aizen smirked.

"Your about to find out," He purred, "You said you were sorry for disrupting my class. A simple apology isn't going to sate my need for…proper retribution."

Momo sat in her desk frozen. For the longest time she had fantasized about her teacher, but never once knew he…he was like this! She only agreed to go out with Toshiro because he could satisfy her carnal needs, but she always pretended he was Aizen. Momo couldn't count how many times she had lay awake a night trying to pleasure herself murmuring Aizen's name…

And now here she was…

Completely at his mercy.

Momo smirked and looked up Aizen who returned the smirk. She stood up from the desk,

"What will sate your need, Mr. Aizen?" She said her words coated in mirth, Aizen had to think about this for a moment.

Did the little minx just turn the tables?

She did!

Aizen felt himself hardening at the coquettish look Momo was giving him, he nearly tackled the small girl when she licked her lips and let a small hum escape her lips.

"Momo," Aizen said closing the small distance between them, "Do you know your ABC's?"

ABC's?

A better question would be WTF?

"ABC's?" Momo repeated, Aizen nodded.

"A is for Aizen, I will be the only man you'll ever need from now on."

Momo couldn't hold back a giggle, Aizen glared at her heatedly. He snagged her around the waist and pulled her closer, the younger woman let out a yelp at the swift movement.

"B is for breasts, because I am a breast man." Aizen growled letting his hands run up her sides and stop to cup her blossoming bosom. Momo jumped into his embrace when she felt her mounds being kneaded and squeezed, Aizen was looking down at her body licking his lips at how wonderfully it was filling out for such a young girl. He palmed and teased her flesh through her shirt and bra, he felt her nipples press against his fingers.

"C is for cumming, which is exactly what you'll be doing momentarily," Aizen said as he crashed his lips into hers. He pulled Momo into devastating kiss, determined to wipe all memory from Toshiro in one quick action. Aizen forcibly parted her lips and let his tongue slip between the puckered flesh.

Momo Hinamori never imagined her day would take a turn such as this. In all honesty, she admired Aizen and thought he was very attractive man, but never once did she think he would give her the time of day in clock shop about romantisim.

Oh how wrong she was.

Aizen was stroking her mouth into ecstasy his tongue was her master now and her mouth was its willing slave. Momo moaned into the silk careeses of the supple muscle, Aizen smirked into the kiss. Finally the two broke the kiss and just stared at each other,

Aizen's expression was unreadable, but his eyes held all the emotion he needed at the moment.

Momo was sloe-eyed and very, very aroused.

She was so aroused, she could have gotten hit with a brick and she would jeezed in her skirt.

"Now the only letter you need to be worried about now…" Aizen said reaching beneath Momo's school skirt and hooking his fingers around the waist band of her soaked panties.

"Is V." He finished practically tearing them off, Momo flinched slightly when she felt cold air whoosh to her heat.

"The letter V?" Momo repeated, Aizen nodded devilishly. Before Momo could even register what was happening, Aizen had picked her up and sat her on the desk. He was standing between her spread legs with his pants-covered hardness brushing against her hot core.

The brunette brought his hands to his pants and began to undo them. He took his dear old sweet time while Momo looked at him, her eyes pleading. He smirked once he finally got them open. He kept his eyes locked on Momo's face while she keep her eye locked on the horrible tent threatening to pop out and knock her off the desk. Aizen grasped his length, the moment Momo saw it she nearly passed out. Aizen caught her before she could slip off the desk.

"Careful," He said not really meaning it, he was tired of waiting, tired of teasing…

This was going to happen now.

He was going to make Momo his!

Aizen pressed his full, throbbing erection to Momo's hot flesh. He bit his lip once the tip of his manhood came into contact with her maidenhood. Momo was going to die if didn't do something soon. Without warning, Aizen grabbed both her legs by the crook of her knee and spread her wide, placing her ankles on his shoulders. Momo's legs looked like the letter V.

He then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her there. Aizen began to glide upward burying his rigid shaft into her pulsating walls of pleasure. Momo stiffened when she felt him enter her, she felt her legs quiver from being held so awkwardly. But it felt amazing wonderful to be so full. Toshiro obviously had nothing on Aizen.

"Can Toshiro make you quiver like I can?" Aizen said driving into her one fast time, Momo yelped as pleasure rocket up her spine. Aizen smirked down at her when he didn't receive an answer.

"Answer…me….when…I'm…talking…to…you!" Aizen growled lustfully accenting each word with a hard thrust from his aching member. He stopped when Momo's mouth formed a small o.

"Speechless?" He purred, Momo didn't hear him. She was totally oblivious to anything but him throbbing inside her molten walls. His girth split her flesh and make her shudder helplessly in his embrace.

Without uttering another word, Aizen drove deeply into her loving the feel of her silky walls grab him and tighten around his member. Momo was unable to move because the V shape her legs were in, and with Aizen's arms wrapped around her she couldn't do anything.

She was powerless against him.

Momo gasped brokenly as Aizen continue to embed himself inside her, marking her as his. Aizen surged his body and thru it into overdrive when he heard Momo cry out.

"Mr. Aizen!" She cried, her inner muscles convulsing,

"Wrong…" Aizen said slamming into her with abandon,

"Sosuke! Oh God!" Momo panted as he twisted his hips, corkscrewing within her heat and pumping against everything at once.

Aizen didn't give a damn. He was determined to knock her kidneys out of place.

Aizen was bucking into Momo delving deeper, going faster, and moving harder. He delving and immersing himself within her warmth.

Then it happened.

"Oh my God!" Momo cried helplessly into his chest, biting down on his shirt collar to keep from screaming. Her heat exploded with a flood of juices, drowning Aizen's cock. Her delicate softness convulsed and pulstated, Momo shuddered as her body rode waves of intolerable pleasure.

Aizen's head snapped back in pleasure once his lions began to tremble and he came, his own body riding wild, wonderful waves of sheer bliss.

The two stay there a moment just panting. Momo could no longer feel her legs, they had fallen asleep during that little…moment. Aizen's expression was still unreadable as he untangled Momo's legs. Momo straightened herself the best she could with her entire body covered in a delicious ache.

"Dentention is over, Momo. You can go home."

~Epilouge~

Aizen hadn't forgot about his moment with Momo, but he did kick himself in the head for it. How had he lost all control? He was in his first period class just letting the students work.

"Did you hear?" She heard a group of girls say, "Momo broke up with Toshiro."

The group of giggling girls gasped (Lemony: Try saying that five times fast).

"Why?" He heard another ask,

"She said she needed to focus on her studies, especially in this class."

Aizen nearly keeled over.

So his moment of weakness, the moment his calculating reserve was dropped, was the exact moment Momo fell for him.

He smirked behind his glasses.

Aizen made a mental note to give Momo dentention later…

THE END! (position practiced: V is for Vixen)

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> You know, that's a good question. What is a Gherkin? *Scratches head* *shrugs*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Idk, I thought you knew.

**Lemony:** Oh well, wanna order pizza?

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Of course!

**Lemony**: Alrighty…ATTENTION ALL READERS! I will take requests for these one-shots, so feel free to ask. One thing though, no yoai, no yuri in these requests please...REVIEW!


	2. Can't Handle It

**Lemony:** Ok, I finally found out what a Gherkin is…and I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. This pairing was requested a long-ass time ago by a bunch of people, so here it is. One more thing, the requests come at a first come, first serve bases. And I'm saying this right now, I might not get to everyone's pairing so just bear with me.

* * *

><p>Can't Handle It<p>

Pairing: Rukia and Byakuya

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki had no idea how to be a 'noble woman'. She grew in Rukongai for goodness sakes! But when she was adopted by the Kuchiki clan she knew she had to learn fast.<p>

Although totally cold to her, she could always count on Byakuya to tell her what was considered 'right' and what was considered 'wrong'.

Apparently sleeping in regular pajamas was considered 'wrong' by noble standards. Rukia remembered the first time she went to sleep in the Kuchiki Manor and Byakuya demanded she take off those hideous fleece bunny pajamas. She didn't have another pair so she basically slept in her underwear for the first night.

The next day, the elder Kuchiki took her shopping and gave her some frilly little night gown that left little (if anything at all) to the imagination. Rukia remembered when she was in the clothing store just staring at the damn thing as if it was going to bite her.

"All noble women," Byakuya said in his usual bored tone, "wear this to bed."

So she watched as her now adoptive brother made his way through the store picking up and examining each nightie before decided whether or not it was suitable for her. Rukia just thought he was being nice.

What the fuck ever.

He was being a perverted bastard!

Byakuya didn't even realize what he was doing! He remembered the first time he laid eyes on Rukia. He thought Hisana had sprung up from grave. But, in all honesty, he tried to control himself.

He really did.

But every time he looked at Rukia his tenting robes told a different story. She looked so much like her sister it was uncanny. But she wasn't like her at all, Rukia was sharp and a bit of a smart-alec, Hisana was quiet and always knew her place.

Was it the personality difference that made Byakuya lose his mind?

He didn't know, but one thing was true, he liked to watch Rukia prance around Kuchiki Manor in small, revealing nighties. He had to threaten the hired help not to utter a word about her nightly attire. If anyone said anything they could count on a clean beat down.

And now here they where, it was just another summer night in the Serietie. It seemed like nothing exciting was happening as usual. Byakuya was in his study inside Kuchiki Manor just catching up on some paperwork that his idiot vice-captain forgot to do. His pen was moving steadily, cruising through the mountain of work. He stopped when he heard thump above his head. The raven-haired man put his pen down and listened carefully, he heard another thump this time louder. He looked up at the ceiling and heard the thump again. Byakuya quickly thought about all the rooms in the gigantic house and realized the thumpity-thumpy-thump was coming from Rukia's bedroom.

"What the hell?" Byakuya said to himself as he began to go investigate. As he walked through the halls the thumping sound was getting more persistent and louder. Byakuya stood outside Rukia's bedroom door, he knocked softly but didn't receive a reply, but all he heard was thumper-thumpity-thumpy.

Byakuya cracked the door slightly to see what the hell Rukia was doing. He nearly had a conniption fit when he saw Rukia…

Dancing on her bed…

In nothing but a black bra and dark green boxers.

"Knees bent, ass out!" Rukia sang with her earbuds blaring music in her ears, she had her music player tucked into the waistband of the boxer shorts as she danced without a care in the world. Byakuya watched as Rukia jumped into a squatting position and pop her ass to the beat. He immediately went stone-hard when he saw the boxers rise up her legs and hug her pert little bottom. Byakuya let out an audible groan but Rukia didn't hear him she just continued to dance totally obvious to the fact that that her Nii-Sama was peeping.

"You may hate me, but it ain't no lie! Baby, Bye, Bye, Bye!" Rukia continued moving from one side of her room to the next while happily swiveling her hips. Byakuya watched, awestruck, as Rukia did dance moves that would make a stripper jealous. Rukia broke into the splits and humped the ground while the boxers rode up her legs and her breasts bounced in the bra.

Byakuya Kuchiki thought he was going to have a goddamn stroke when he saw Rukia wriggle her shoulders and grind to her music. He was standing there, just watching her. The elder Kuchiki had no idea his hand was at the front of his robes rubbing his erection through the fabric.

"I wanna take a ride on your Disco Stick!" She continued waving her hands above her head.

Disco stick? (**Lemony**: I couldn't resist!)

Byakuya eyes went wide as saucers when Rukia slowed her frenzied dancing and fell into a slow grind. He watched as she rolled her pelvis to the beat, slowly gyrating. His mouth went dry when he saw her tiny body rotate, her hips swinging, and her eyes closed as she danced on her bed.

"I bet the neighbors know my name, the way you screaming, scratching, yelling…" She sang softly.

Rukia was happily enjoying herself until she opened her eyes and saw her Nii-Sama standing in her bedroom doorway.

"OH SHIT!" Rukia cried as she toppled backwards and landed on the floor right on her ass!

WHAM!

Byakuya instinctively strode over to her scowling his usual monotone scowl. He glared down at Rukia with his grey eyes cold but clouded slightly. Rukia looked up her Nii-Sama with her ass smarting and she quickly snatched her earbuds out. Byakuya quirked his lips when he saw a thin layer of sweat cover Rukia's yummy little body.

"Rukia," He said a bit huskily, "What are you doing?"

"Um…dancing…" Rukia said innocently,

"Well stop this foolishness. It's causing a racket." Byakuya said trying his hardest to sound stern.

Her dancing was causing a racket all right.

A racket in his pants.

"And…" Byakuya began, his eyes threatened to widen but he keep his expression neutral. "Why are you wearing my boxers?"

Rukia gulped, she was afraid of this…

"The maid didn't get around to the laundry today Nii-Sama, all my nighties are dirty." Rukia paused and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I didn't have anything else to sleep in so…"

Byakuya was so hard it hurt.

He didn't even hear her explanation, just seeing her in his shorts was enough to make him want to through Rukia over his shoulder and march her into his bedroom and fuck her silly.

Byakuya didn't say another word as he turned on his heels and made a mad dash from her bedroom. Rukia sat on the floor and a fierce blush engulfed her face, she had seen…something poking out under Byakuya's robes.

And she knew for fact what it was.

While trying to explain herself, she nearly got hit with his member. Rukia wondered if she caused it. Rukia made a determined expression…she was going find out…

~Later That Night~

Byakuya lay awake in his bed, laying on his stomach trying to stop his cock from twitching. Why had he gone to investigate the damned sound? Images of Rukia dancing shot back to him every time he closed his eyes. Then what she was wearing only made it worse!

Who dances in boxers and a bra? **(Lemony:** me when I feel like it)

The elder Kuchiki stared into the darkness, his mind blank. He was startled when he heard his bedroom door slide open.

"Nii-sama?" He heard someone say softly, Byakuya leaned up on his elbows and saw Rukia standing in his doorway.

"Rukia, do you have any idea what time it is?" He said trying to get her to go away,

"No," Rukia replied, Byakuya scowled into the darkness.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." The elder Kuchiki said his tone cold enough to freeze fire.

"I…I had a bad dream…" Rukia purred smirking slightly, she could barely see two grey eyes go wide in darkness. "I'm scared to sleep alone. Can I stay with you?"

Byakuya almost died.

Was she serious?

She couldn't be serious!

Before he had a chance to answer Rukia had already crawled into his bed and snuggled up against him. Byakuya froze when he felt heat radiate off her body.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said, Rukia didn't answer instead she pretended to snore. Byakuya made a face, he knew a normal person couldn't fall asleep that damn easily. Rukia kept one-eye open as she stealthily placed her hand on his stomach and she felt him twitch slightly.

"_No…no…no…"_ Byakuya's mind said, but his erection wasn't listening. Rukia continued to make an exaggerated attempt to pretend to sleep while she let her hands wander.

Finally, Byakuya couldn't take it anymore.

He bit his lower lip and in one fast movement he trapped Rukia beneath him, the raven-haired girl's breathing hitched when she felt Byakuya roll on top of her.

"Stop it." He demanded, "You really have no fucking idea what you're getting yourself into."

Rukia flinched at how he addressed her. His tone wasn't cold by any means, his words were on fire and it shot right between Rukia's legs. She shook beneath her adoptive brother staring up into the darkness.

"But…but…" Rukia stammered, Byakuya lowered the front of his silk pajamas and let his length rest on Rukia exposed stomach.

"No buts. You can't handle this…" He said snatching the boxers off of her body,

"Can too…" Rukia said, she never backed down from a challenge and she sure as hell wasn't gonna start now! Byakuya whipped an eyebrow, he smirked for the first time in fifty years.

Byakuya grasped Rukia by her ankles and twisted her body sideways and spread her leg wide. She was laying on her side with her legs at a perfect 90 degree angle, she let out a little peep of pain of how forcefully Byakuya held her legs still.

"No you can't…"

"Yes I can!"

"Shall we test that theory…?" Byakuya growled letting the tip of his erection graze Rukia's heat. The small girl tried to buck once she felt it but she could only move so much. The elder Kuchiki groaned when he felt her wetness come into contact with him. Byakuya just couldn't help himself, in one hard thrust he sheathed himself within his beloved adoptive sister.

Both Rukia and Byakuya moaned at the connection. In what little light they had, Byakuya could see Rukia with her eyes closed murmuring something. Byakuya let his instincts take hold and he began to hungrily thrust into her plowing through any resistance met. He was on his knees as he began to powerfully slid in and out of her, splitting her wet flesh. The elder Kuchiki stopped momentarily when he got an idea.

It was common knowledge Rukia was a tiny woman, but that's what made this more fun…

Taking her by the ankles once more, Byakuya began to manipulated her legs while plunging into her hot, sweet pleasure. He opened her legs wide, closed, moved them side to side, left to right, up and down, and then diagonal.

Rukia was bouncing helplessly on the bed as her Nii-Sama thundered into her.

Byakuya used Rukia's legs like the arms on an analog clock, he moved them to 10 and 2, 7 and 8, 9 and 11, 12 and 6 and ongoing.

Rukia was biting into his pillow as he heat was invaded by a hard, stiff cock. She growling audibly as Byakuya pressed into her sweetness. Her tightness made him bit his lower lip to keep from groaning. He rotated her legs while thrusting deep and filling her to hilt each time. Rukia cried out loudly when Byakuya hammered into her sweet spot over and over again still rotating her legs.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Nii-Ahhhhh!" The younger Kuchiki cried with her adoptive brother pounding into her with in a fierce paroxysm.

"Take it Rukia…" Byakuya growled, "You wanted it…now fucking take it…shit!"

He was jerking her legs furiously now, he tightness ranging from a vice-grip to choking. Rukia, still laying on her side, was completely oblivious to everything but the elder Kuchiki. Byakuya thrust once, twice, then the third time around he felt his release approaching.

Rukia came already, and was still cumming. Byakuya had fucked her into multiple orgasm, it was unworldly how tight her stomach clenched and she spilled her juices, soaking Byakuya's lions and her essence was steadily dripping from her heat.

"Byaku—Ahhh! Oh God…Oh God…Oh God…YES!" Rukia moaned,

Byakuya's breathing became labored as he fought off his orgasm that threatened to take his body whole. In short, heated thrusts he jerked and yanked at Rukia's legs enjoying the sexy sounds she made. Finally Byakuya came, exploding with his white-hot eruption filling Rukia. Byakuya looked down at Rukia with his chest heavy, he didn't give a damn that he had just fucked his deceased wife's sister. He had been a self-enforced celibate for years and it felt so good to be reminded what it felt like to shoot jet after jet of his creamy release within a woman.

Byakuya finally let go of Rukia's legs, the limp appendages flopped onto the bed. Byakuya leaned down and kissed Rukia on top of her forehead. The poor thing had passed out during that ordeal.

Byakuya smirked triumphantly, he whispered in his sleeping sister's ear,

"I told you, you couldn't handle it."

THE END! (position practiced: The Tik Tok.)

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *wipes sweat off brow* whew, that was tiring. There you have it BykuxRuki lovers. Hope you enjoyed... and a Gherkin is a type of cucumber/pickle. You likely the Lemony Kama Sutra so far? Well then…REVIEW!


	3. Temperature

**Lemony:** Ok-o we're back to the lemony goodness. This pairing was requested by a shit-load of people.

**Awesome:** One question…what on earth were you doing reading the Kama Sutra?

**Lemony:** Expanding my horizons.

**Wicked:** *shakes head* Does your depravity know no bounds?

**Lemony:** Don't say big words to me. Anyways, readers to make this more interactive listen to Temperature by Sean Paul while reading this…one last thing…DON'T NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. I am NOT responsible if you break your neck…

* * *

><p>Temperature<p>

Pairing: Rangiku and Toshiro

* * *

><p>"<em>And meteorologist say it's the hottest day of the year, and the temperature is gonna keep rising! We're gonna keep jams going with Temperature By Sean Paul! I'm DJ Lemon Zest playing the beats,"<em> The radio in the window blared.

Toshiro Hitsugaya hated hot days with a passion. Today it was over a hundred degrees and the sun was beaming down on everyone and everything. Outside his apartment window, Toshiro could hear little kids with wrenches clanking. They cracked open the fire hydrant and began to play in gallons of water. The ice cream man was posted on side street making money of the incredible heat.

The white-haired boy had been sitting in his living room watching the local news, sweating like crazy while sun was blazing outside. It was so hot he actually had a headache. He was sitting wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts trying to think of a way to cool himself down.

"We have reached record breaking temperatures," The newscaster said, Tohsiro groaned once he felt another wave of heat blow thru the window. He had four fans going at once and they didn't do anything but blew hot air.

He was going to lose his mind with this!

"Hi Toshiro!"

Rangiku Mastsumoto was Toshiro's busty roommate. He didn't real care for the buxom woman but she was good company. The orange-haired woman shut the front door and placed things on the table in the kitchen.

"Its hot outside," She said cheerily, Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." He griped, Rangiku glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Just because your gonna die from heat stroke is no excuse to be rude." She said, "And to think, I stopped at the ice cream man and got you popsicle. Now you can't have it! And I got you a Rocket Pop!"

Rangiku placed to two popsicles in the freezer and made her way back into the living room to see Toshiro scowling at the TV. Her baby blue eyes flickered down to his exposed torso and she couldn't help but lick her lips. For such a small man Toshiro was ripped. His abs corded around his stomach and sides and his pectorals glistened with sweat. Rangiku had to tear her eyes momentarily to make sure she hadn't forgot anything from her job.

"I'm going to take a shower," She informed Toshiro who simply shrugged,

"Whatever," He replied, Rangiku scowled at him and made her way to he bathroom. Toshiro sat there until he heard the shower going. He immediately stood up and raided the freezer for his popsicle. The white-haired boy happily gobbled down the frozen treat loving the coldness of it.

Rangiku had stepped out of the tub and paraded into the living room. Toshiro had do quick double take to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Rangiku! Go put some clothes on!" Toshiro shouted his face turning as red as Elmo. The orange-haired woman strutted through the apartment in the buff! The white-haired boy couldn't stop himself from looking at her voluptuous breast. They were the biggest he had ever seen!

"But you don't have a shirt on!" Rangiku argued,

"I'm a guy, it's normal for me! But you…you…" Toshiro stammered feeling very uncomfortable that he wasn't looking at her face as he was speaking. His blue/green eyes stayed locked on her delectable body, paying especially close attention to her pert pink nipples.

"But so hooottt!" Rangiku complained, Toshiro was so…there wasn't even a word to describe what was he was feeling. He was uncomfortable while trying to speak to her he actually started to stutter nonsense!

"Gru…grbs…grles…" Was all Toshiro managed to stutter out, his eye was twitching out of frustration. "Go put on some goddamn clothes! Are you a nudist?"

Rangiku smirked playfully, "I pay rent. I don't have to do what you say."

With that Rangiku turned on her heels and went into the kitchen,

"TOSHIRO!" She yelled, "What happened to the other popsicle?"

Toshiro turned his head just in time to see Rangiku peeking around the corner, he smirked evilly.

"I ate it."

"You bastard!" Rangiku yelled going back into the kitchen, Toshiro chuckled as he lazily flipped through TV channels.

"Eat my popsicle huh…" Rangiku growled to herself, "He doesn't know who the hell he's missing with…"

Rangiku unwrapped her the popsicle and went back into the living room. She plopped down, stark naked, on the couch next to Toshiro. The scowling boy tried ignoring her by watching some nature show.

"It is mating season on the Savanna, watch as the male lion mounts the female in an attempt to mate…"

Rangiku laughed out loud, "Look at him go,"

"Yeah…he's…he's really going at it…" Toshiro agreed cocking his to the side and watching the lions mate. He turned his head to the right when he heard Rangiku unwrap her popsicle and begin to eat it.

Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't a man normally shocked by anything. But seeing his busy roommate devour a long, yellow treat. He watched as her mouth wrapped around the frozen deliciousness, inching it into her mouth.

He swallowed hard once a small sucking sound reached his lips, his Adams Apple bobbed as he watched her tongue escape her mouth and trail along the popsicle. Toshiro's breath hitched momentarily.

Rangiku was fighting off a smirk, she could see Toshiro out of the corner of her eye, he was staring blankly at her.

"I thought…" Toshiro said swallowing a lump in his throat, "You said that was a Rocket Pop,"

Rangiku chucked, "I said _yours_ was a Rocket Pop."

She paused and placed the cold sweet to her lips and sucking on it, Toshiro stifled a groan.

"_Mine_ is a Big Stick."

The buxom woman toyed with the popsicle stick keeping her eyes locked on Toshiro. The young man had no idea he was still staring at her lips. Rangiku took the treat back into her mouth letting some of the melted juice fall onto her large breast.

Toshiro couldn't stop himself, he licked the excess sweet of her body, Rangiku nearly jump out of her skin when she felt Toshiro's tongue slide across her heavy breasts. He looked at at her with his eyes wide…

"I…I…I'm sorry…" Toshiro said breathing heavily…

"You should be sorry…" Rangiku said her breathing equally heavy, she leaned down and whispered lowly.

"There are other things you can lick…"

~A few Moments Later~

"Oh God…Toshiro…mmmm!" Rangiku moaned, she had been sitting on the floor, in a full split while Toshiro was standing on his hands, upside down, lapping at her core. His legs were spread in the shape of Y while Rangiku took his length into her mouth gingering sucking on the hard muscle. He tried to keep himself balanced while he let his tongue roll around Rangiku's heat. Together they pleasured each other, in this strange position. Neither of them knew how Toshiro ended up doing a hand-stand while Rangiku slid her tongue over his throbbing erection, she would hold him in her mouth and then suck hard making Toshiro groan. The white-haired boy had prefect balance, he keep his hands steady as he manipulated Rangiku's core, his tongue delving within her and licking up the sugary essence.

"Rangiku…oh shit!" Toshiro said finally feeling all the blood rushing to his head but he stayed fully erect, somehow his veins were on fire with blood pumping steadily, circulating faster than usual. Rangiku was swallowing his cock, taking it in inch by inch letting it dip into the back of her throat. Toshiro tried pumping into her mouth, but realized he would fall over, so instead he teased her equally. He flicked his tongue playfully on her tender flesh loving the moans he received.

"Toshir-Oooooohhhh!" Rangiku cried her whole body trembling, Toshiro eyes snapped shut once Rangiku accepted him over and over humming slightly sending vibrations spirally down his cock. Toshiro tried to stay focused on getting Rangiku over but the way she was sucking was making it VERY difficult.

Not to be outdone, the white-haired boy slipped his tongue within her damp entrance. Ranguki bucked into his mouth, she was the only one capable of movement at the moment. She was breathing so hard she reassembled a beached whale.

Finally they both lost their minds.

Toshiro's arms began to wobble when he felt Rangiku swirl her tongue, making his throbbing shaft pulse harder. He came hard and fast within her mouth, Rangiku joyfully swallowed his creamy release humming in delight at the hotness sliding down her throat.

Rangiku came soon after crying out Toshiro's name, her legs shaking violently. Toshiro greedily lapped up her release never missing a drop.

Finally Toshiro feel onto his back with his hands above his head. Rangiku fell backwards as well panting heavily. Toshiro had to fight to roll over onto his stomach, he petted Rangiku's heat making her yelp and jump.

"Now what to do with you…" He purred stroking her lightly,

"I don't know, but you better do it quick." Rangiku giggled bucking her hips,

"And your buying me another popsicle."

THE END! (position practiced: This Or That)

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Alright I hope ToshixRani fans are satisfied. Once again, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! I cannot stress that enough,

**Wicked:** O.o…what the hell kind of position? *cocks head*

**Awesome:** He was upside down? What the…

**Lemony:** *shrugs* Anyhwo this position is perfect for short men and tall women…REVIEW!


	4. I Like The Way Pt 1

**Lemony:** Ok…here we have another one-shot *cries hysterically*

**Wicked:** Its so beautiful and so…so…1940's black and white love story! *sniffles*

**Awesome:** *shakes head* Emotional-ass bullshit!

* * *

><p>I Like The Way Pt. 1<p>

Pairing: Retsu and Jushiro

* * *

><p>Retsu Unohana sat in the front pews of Our Lady Faith Church dabbing her eyes with a tissue.<p>

"Do you Jushiro Ukitake take, Izma Katzuya, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said,

"I do," Jushiro said staring deeply into her eyes,

"And do you, Izma Katzuya, take Jushiro Ukitake to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," The brunette, blue eyed woman responded.

For the past year Jushiro and Izma had been talking about their wedding, the two had been dating for nearly ten months before they decided to make it official. Jushiro smiled from ear to ear and he looked out at the wedding guests. He locked eyes with Retsu who was trying to stop crying, he smiled at her.

For the entire year he and Izma had been dating she had been there for him, the two had been friends since childhood and it was only fitting she sit in the front row at the wedding. No matter problem Jushiro faced Retsu was always right there to lend a helping hand and kind words. For example, whenever he and Izma fought. Retsu was always right there to give him advice on little nice things he could do to improve the relationship. When Izma kicked him out, she was the first to open her doors for him. When Izma cut him down to the lowest form, she was there to build him up.

She was always there.

Retsu's tears were steadily falling, but these weren't tears of joy by any means. She was distraught. The man of her dreams was getting married before her eyes and there wasn't anything she could do. Sure she could cause a racket and raise hell in a church, but Jushiro was her best friend…she couldn't do that to him, he looked so happy with Izma and all she could do was be happy for him.

Even though it tore her apart inside.

She secretly loved Jushiro and would do anything for him, even if it meant having her heart broken in front of a church full of people. Retsu admired Jushiro liking how handsome his tuxedo made him look and how dashing he looked with his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

She sobbed silently,

"If anyone should object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace…" The priest said, everyone in the church feel silent. Retsu would never say a word…she couldn't do it…

"By the power invested in me by the Holy Lord, I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

And with that the bride and groom shared a kiss, and Retsu's eyes welled with tears. She was normally a woman who could keep her composure but this was too much. Her Jushiro was now tied in holy matrimony with another woman. All she could do now was swallow her pride…

The reception was beautiful, little children ran around throwing flowers at each other, and the adults, like at most weddings, were getting good and toasted. Retsu had been drowning her sorrow in glass of champagne while Isane sat next to her already knowing why she was upset.

"Retsu…" The silver-haired woman said softly patting her back, in reality the tall woman didn't know what to tell her friend. Retsu just nodded and drank down the rest of the fizzy gold liquid.

"I know," She replied softly, her tears had managed to stop falling but her heart was crumbling. The black-haired woman took a deep breath and stood up,

"I'm…I'm going to go wish Jushiro the best of luck…" Retsu stood, straightened her dress and walked like a robot over to Jushiro. The white-haired man was getting thanks and congratulations from his friends when he turned to see Retsu. He immediately hugged her,

"I…I'm so happy for you Jushiro," There was some truth to that statement, she was elated that he was so joyful but hurting at the same time.

"Thank you, Retsu." Jushiro said pulling away, his smile turned into a frown when he saw Retsu beginning to tear up again. He was standing too far away during the ceremony to tell that these weren't tears of joy, he had only seen Retsu cry once, and he learned to tell the difference between the two. She was sniffling silently but forcing a smile she held Jushiro's hand but gently let go.

"Retsu…" Jushiro said softly, the dark-haired woman brought a hand to his cheek and gently caressed his angular face.

"I…I'm so happy for you, and I want to wish…wish you the best of luck…" She sobbed softly staring into his green eyes with a mixture of happiness and hurt.

"Retsu…" Jushiro repeated, Retsu couldn't stop a small whimper that escaped. She removed her hand and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Jushiro…" She said taking another step back, "But…but I really have to go…"

With that the raven-haired woman ran off leaving Jushiro standing there his mouth agape. Retsu looked so pained, he wondered for a moment what could have been bothering her.

He steeled himself, Jushiro was her best friend and something was hurting Retsu and whatever it was, it was must've been painful. Not thinking, he took off after her.

Retsu had managed to run, in high heels, all the way to the church parking lot. She climbed into the back of her limousine.

"Just go, anywhere will do." She told her driver, before the chauffeur could take off Jushiro opened the car door and stepped in behind her.

"Retsu, wait," He said closing the door, Retsu turned away from him. she was so ashamed of herself.

"Retsu," The white-haired man said softly but sternly, he grasped her by the chin and forced her too look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She lied, Jushiro quirked an eyebrow,

Retsu lowered her head and swallowed. He was already married, what difference did it make if he knew now?

"Jushiro, don't worry yourself…" She cried openly, "It doesn't matter now!"

"If we're friends you'll tell me what's wrong with you!" Jushiro snapped not meaning to raise his voice.

"I love you, ok?" Retsu finally shouted,

And the truth shall set you free.

"Wh-what?" Jushiro asked making sure he wasn't going deaf and heard something else by mistake. His face fell when he heard Retsu whimper

"I love you, ok! I always have! And I always well!" She responded her voice cracking, she began to cry openly her emotions that she had locked up spilling out of her at that very minute. Jushiro flopped back in the seat.

She loved him…

She loved him…

She loved him!

He placed a hand to his forehead, his thoughts were racing, and he couldn't seem to breathe.

"Retsu…" He breathed, "I…I love you too…"

Retsu snapped her head to right and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No you don't! Don't say that! You love Izma!" Retsu said urgently, Jushiro shook his head no.

"No, I love you…it's always been you…but, but…I was acting uninterested because you were uninterested, and then Izma came along…but it was always you…" Jushiro said finally spilling his own heart. Now he understood, Retsu didn't always be there for because she was his friend…she loved him.

He loved her too…

Sweet Mary mother of God! He loved her too!

Jushiro's heat was pounding so hard Retsu could hear it.

People who get married often say "What if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life?"

Jushiro Ukitake realized that was what he had just done!

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony&amp;Wicked:<strong> *cries hysterically* That was so beautiful!

**Awesome:** *shakes head* Stop with the water works, already!

**Wicked:** Awww, the two are so in love they cant help themselves!

**Lemony:** Ok readers, I'm taking this in a different direction. I'm splitting this one-shot into two parts, this was just the teary introduction! Oh my god, I'm getting misty!...REVIEW!


	5. Hard Candy

**Lemony:** Here is yet another pairing!

**Wicked:** Lets hope the gentlemen in this one isn't on his hands again,

**Awesome:** Agreed, that one with the other guy was kinda weird…

* * *

><p>Hard Candy<p>

Pairing: Yoruichi and Kisuke

* * *

><p>Kisuke Urahara sat with his legs dangling from the bar stool. He sat nursing a glass of Lemon vodka, he sullenly sipped the tangy drink. The blonde man had been on a binge for the past few weeks. He had what all great musicians, writers, artist and inventors dread.<p>

He had a mental block.

Kisuke was normally a prodigy when came to thinking of new zany ideas for his candy line.

He was the Japanese Willy Wonka for goodness sakes.

But recently nothing new was coming to him. Every idea he tried he didn't feel lived up to his expectations.

If its one thing Kisuke Urahara didn't mess around with was his candy.

Reaching inside his jacket pocket he pulled two Cherry Bomber bubblegum balls and popped them into his mouth. While chewing he looked around the nearly empty bar, cigarette smoke filled the air and bar patrons stayed quietly amongst themselves.

It seemed like everyone was in a foul mood. Kisuke blew a bubble that took up his whole face.

"One lemon vodka please," He heard someone say, suddenly the big pink bubble burst leaving sticky residue on Kisuke's face. The blonde went wide eyed at the dark-skinned woman sitting on a bar stool next to him. She was smirking at him.

"Sorry," She giggled, "couldn't resist bursting you bubble."

Kisuke chuckled and removed the gum from his face. Once the pink candy was removed from his eyes he got a better look at the woman and froze. She gave him a friendly smile and Kisuke returned it.

"Hi," He said with his mouth still sticky,

"Hi yourself handsome," the woman replied, Kisuke blushed.

"May I pay for that drink, Miss..."

"Yoruichi Shihoin, and yes you may." She replied, Kisuke couldn't help but look her up and down. The dark-skinned woman was just that,

All woman.

She had more curves than a two-sided candy cane.

She was wearing a dark purple turtle neck and denim skinny jeans with matching heels. (**Lemony:** Ooohh she's bringing sexy back!)

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, pleased to meet you." He said with that typical cheesy smile of his, Yoruichi giggled.

"You certainly don't pleased, you kind of down blondie."

Kisuke smirked when she called him blondie. She had purplish hair, who was she to talk?

"Yeah kind of," Kisuke replied, Yoruichi nodded.

"Woman trouble?" She asked wanting to know if the attractive blonde was attached. Kisuke shook his.

"I don't have a woman to cause me trouble."

_"I can change that..."_ Yoruichi thought with a mischievous spark in her eyes. Kisuke caught the sneaky look. He was immediately intrigued with the woman sitting next to him.

"Candy trouble," Kisuke said, Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow.

"Candy? Oooh, I thought I heard the name Urahara before, you own that candy shop right down the way," She said pointing, Kisuke nodded.

"That's me, and me with candy writers block."

Yoruichi giggled, "Well don't think so hard. A wise man once said "inspiration can spring up anywhere."

Kisuke licked his lips while eyeing Yoruichi, "You got that right."

For a moment grey eyes met gold ones and a spark ignited...

~About ten drinks later~

"And then the stupid pot blew up and covered me in sticky goo!" Kisuke cackled half-drunk and lowering his inhibitions. Yoruichi cracked up when Kisuke made an exaggerated motion with his hands simulating an explosion.

"And then what happened?" Yoruichi laughed her eyes filling with tears,

"I got stuck to the wall! I had to wait until the candy hardened and break myself off!"

Together they laughed about nothing, and just talking.

"Your candy sounds dangerous," She laughed,

"No its not...in fact I have a poem for you, Yoruichi your advice came in handy, I think your smile is quite dandy, now would you like to see my hard candy?"

Kisuke bucked his hips and ended up falling off of the bar stool hitting the floor flat on his back. Yoruichi looked down at him and bust out laughing, Kisuke tried not to laugh at his own clumsiness but ending breaking into tears of joy. Yoruichi slid off the bar stool and stumbled slightly,

"Y-you're drunk," She laughed at nothing, Kisuke scuffled to get to his feet,

"So are youuuuuu!" He slurred, he through his arm over her shoulder and the two nearly went down.

"Caaannn you walk me hoooommmmee?" Kisuke sang, Yoruichi nodded and hiccupped.

Together they stumbled and staggered down the street laughing at themselves. The reached the Urahara's shop and Kisuke fumbled with his keys, Yoruichi couldn't resist pinching his ass. Kisuke yelped and then turned to give the woman a sexy smirk,

"Oooooohhhh, so you wanna play butt squeezing?" He giggled, he goosed Yoruichi and made her jump she slapped his hand away from her ass.

Together they entered and Kisuke's attention was instantly drawn to a note hanging on the wall. He read it,

"Dear Kisuke," He laughed, "Went to the movies, took the kids. Signed, Tessai!"

When he turned around he was immediately tackled by a drunken Yoruichi, Kisuke stumbled backwards until the both landed on the floor. The blonde landed with Yoruichi on top of him. He grinned at her.

"Aren't you a tigress," He laughed, Yoruichi curled her hand as if she was making a paw. She playfully meowed down at the smirking man.

"Catch me if you can!" She cackled as she ran through the shop, Kisuke quickly got up and took off after her. He found her laying across the back room laying across the couch, Kisuke gave her a heated look.

"Here kitty, kitty…" He purred as he stalked towards the couch. What he didn't realize was that he was closer than he thought and ended up falling over it onto a giggling Yoruichi.

It seemed like when Kisuke lifted himself up, his eyes meet Yoruichi's and he sobered quickly. Yoruichi had did the same, she gulped when she realized what position she was in.

Yeah right.

(She wasn't in position…yet…)

Kisuke began to inch his head down until he locked lips with her, the liquor making him more aggressive and brave. The dark-skinned woman openly accepted the kiss, letting Kisuke part her lips and invade her mouth.

Before either of them knew what was happening clothes were furiously being flung away and hands grasped and groped at every exposed inch of skin with reach. Kisuke was grinding into Yoruichi making her moan, open her legs and wrap them around his waist.

"Oh God, Kisuke…" She gasped, Kisuke twisted his body around so that he was kneeling on the ground. He pulled Yoruichi to the edge of the couch and while keeping her legs fastened around his mid-section. The blonde wasn't finished with her yet, Kisuke lifted Yoruichi lower back so that her body formed a tight arch. While being bended, Yoruichi let out breath she didn't know she was holding and placed her hands above her head. Kisuke didn't want to waste any more time getting situated, he positioned his length and he slowly withered into the dark-skin woman. Yoruichi arched tighter moaning at the connection, with this motion her slick depth tightened around Kisuke's hard cock.

The blonde man was panting as he looked down at the beautiful round bundles of dark-skin jiggling in front of him. Kisuke was panting as he began to move inside her, watching her breast bounce from the movement. The blonde man couldn't resist but bend over and taste her succulent skin. Kisuke began to move faster within her once her cried Yoruhi squeal in delight. With her legs wrapped securely around his waist, Kisuke's hands were free to scoop and cup the bare breast and catch the tweaked nipples between his teeth.

"Oh my god…oh God…" Yoruichi cried arching as she felt his cock slid deep with her, inching its way inside of her sweetness and filling her to the hilt. The golden-eyed woman rolled her pelvis taking in more of Kisuke's hardness. Kisuke growled as he flicked his tongue across her breast teasing her equally.

Kisuke started to plunge within her molten muscles, his full throbbing erection was stretching the silky walls making her juices spill from within her. They rocked against each other, Yoruichi rolling her hips and Kisuke pressing into her glistening moistness. They were both panting and screaming out obscenities. Kisuke fucked Yoruichi hard, relishing in the shouts coming from the woman bent over his couch.

Before either of them felt it coming their orgasm rocket their bodies. Kisuke jerked his hips, moving faster, harder deeper…

Yoruichi had lost her balance and flopped onto the couch with Kisuke still surging through her core. She snapped her head back in pleasure once felt pressure build in her tender flesh, the dark-skinned woman gritted her teeth within her final moments of ecstasy. She came with gasping completion giving a heated stare to Kisuke who had stiffened, shuddered, and filled her with his hot seed.

The both were panting and taking in short, ragged breaths. Using what little strength he had, he scooped up a wheezing Yoruichi and carried her into his bedroom.

~The Next Morning~

Yoruichi awoke with a yawn. She stretched languidly feeling a delicious ache between her legs. Although she had a bit too much drink, Yoruichi remembered her night with Kisuke. She sat up in bed and scanned the room for him, before she had a chance to do anything Kisuke opened his bedroom door and stepped in.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He chuckled, Yoruichi nodded unable to find words. She could see a lighthearted smirk play across the blonde man's face.

"Guess what…" He said shrugging his shoulders,

"I'm able to walk?" Yoruichi crack feeling stiffness in her leg muscles, Kisuke shook his head.

'You were right," He said, "I didn't think about it and inspiration sprang up…well…that wasn't the only thing that sprang up." Kisuke motioned towards his waist and Yoruichi snickered. He pulled a bowl of little, purple square candy from around his back and held it out to the sleepy woman.

"I just invented a candy that takes care of hangovers, Yoruichi."

"That's great Kisuke!" She exclaimed, he smiled from ear to ear. "Now…can I see your hard candy again?"

THE END! (position practiced: The Bojangle.)

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> *slaps hand on forehead* now its woman who's on her hands! BTW cazcappy you damn badger lol, DeathsLittleBirdie is on my side! HAHA! Hail Slytherin! Hufflepuffs suck!

**Awesome:** Wow, just wow.

**Lemony:** Don't be excited just yet Awesome my love, there's move called the Joystick!

**Awesome:** *grabs Lemony by the shirt and shakes her* DON'T YOU DARE! I will never look at a game controller the same way again!

**Lemony:** Ok! Ok! Ok!...Anyways I had fun with this pairing so…REVIEW!


	6. Thoroughbred

**Lemony:** Mkay this was requested by cazcappy aka cazzybaby! *does Capricorn dance* *Listens to ipod* *sings out loud* DON'T BE JEALOUS OF MY BOOGIE! DON'T BE JEALOUS OF MY BOOGIE! *dances like a dumb-ass*

**Wicked:** A badger fetish?... Really? I love ya' to death cazcappy but I draw the line at bestiality lol you damn badger :P You have snake fetish my friend.

**Awesome:** Yay! I finally beat Legendary! That game is hard as shit…now what is this about damn badgers? I completely missed that conversation.

* * *

><p>Thoroughbred<p>

Pairing: Lisa and Gin

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru had no idea what he was doing! Neither did his girlfriend Lisa Yadomaru, but somehow they had found themselves in this…compromising position…<p>

"On your mark…!" Gin cackled, Lisa put on a determined face.

"Get set!" She laughed while Gin adjusted his grip on her waist, Lisa writhed slightly when Gin pushed his length deeper within her.

"Go!" They both cried!

Pause! In order to understand what's going on, we'll need to go back about thirty minutes ago…

~Rewind: 30 minutes ago~

Gin Ichimaru had returned after a long day working, he sat his belongings down and began to scan his apartment for his girlfriend Lisa Yadomaru.

"Li-Li," He called knowing full an hell well that Lisa hated being called that. To show him she wouldn't respond to that, she stayed quiet while laying on her stomach in the bedroom her head deep within her most recent erotic magna. Gin rounded the corner and smirked when he found her ignoring him.

"Li-Li I'm home," He purred, she still ignored him. Lisa flickered her eyes up at Gin and back down at her book. The silver-haired man's smirk stretched, he loved it when she had an 'attitude'

For about six months the two had been dating. It was a weird combination, Lisa was quiet and to herself, Gin was mysterious and sly. To an onlooker they looked like two people who had no business being together. A pair of circus clowns looked better than they did.

Most people didn't believe them when they said they were a couple, really…just imagine that in your head for a moment.

Gin and Lisa.

Well perhaps it's because they had a neutral respect for one another.

In an…odd sense…

Gin's smile stretched from ear to ear as he snatched the book out of her hands. Lisa's shot off the bed and tried to take it back from him. The silver-haired man held it over his head making little Lisa try to jump.

"Bid beyond your reach," Gin teased, Lisa was leaping trying to grab the book.

"You boney fucker!" She snapped, "I was reading that, give it back!"

"A 'gimme gimme' never gets." Gin laughed as he turned his back to her and began to skim the contents. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Oh Li-Li," He purred, "I didn't know this is what liked!"

"I don't like it!" Lisa said turning a furious shade of red and trying to make a grab for the book over Gin's shoulder "Give it back you silver asshole!" . He bumped her back and continued reading, he scanned the pages hardening slightly at the things he saw.

"Oh my…" He laughed, Lisa continued to blush. It was common knowledge that she read erotica, but this was something new…

"The Lemony Kama Sutra?" Gin asked turning and giving his tormented lover and sly look. He looked back at the book with his smirk stretching, Gin tunred back to Lisa and grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

"Lets do this move," He said pointing to the picture, Lisa eyes went impossibly wide.

"Hell no," She breathed getting a little turned on by what Gin was suggesting, "You're not about bend me like pretzel!"

Gin turned back to the book and began to flip through it, "This one then, Li-Li baby?"

"I won't do anything with you if you keep calling me that, and that move is dangerous!" Lisa snapped, she really hated that nickname. Gin quirked his lips but his triumphant smirk remained in place. He flipped further into the book and his eyes glazed over.

"I don't care what you say…" Gin growled, "We're doing _this_ one…"

~FastForward: 30 minutes later~

After a rather…heated argument and a mad fondling session…if that's what you could call it anyways, Gin managed to persuade Lisa into attempting a move right out of the book. The raven-haired woman was skeptical about this whole thing, but very turned-on at how much of a super-freak Gin really was.

Granted she got her own devious rocks off for this one.

She study the diagram in the book with Gin leering over her shoulder, she turned redder and redder as she read the instructions.

"I can't believe you want to do this…" Lisa breathed, Gin grasped her by the chin and made hr look at him.

"It'll be fun, Li-Li." Gin purred lightly licking her lips eliciting a shuddered from the raven-haired woman.

"D-do w-we even have enough space?" She asked looking at the tiny apartment with her eyes wide. This couldn't be safe…not at all…

"We have plenty of space…" Gin said rubbing up against her from behind, Lisa could feel his hardness pressing through his slacks. Her eyes went impossibly wide at how aroused he was. He snaked his arms around her waist and swayed against her while she continued reading.

Well…

Lisa couldn't get through a paragraph with her core pulsating in exceitment, she wanted to do this but still…

It would be the first time the two engaged each other and the weren't in bed, with this hellbent move they'd be all over the place. The couple would be lucky if the apartment survived.

"Gin, I'm not sure about this…" Lisa said trying to talk Gin out of this, he wasn't listening. He was too busy letting his hands caress her thighs just below the hem of her skirt.

"Come on Lisa, this'll sate my need for something new…" Gin paused and nipped at her neck making her jump in his embrace, "And it'll sate your need for a challenge. What? Are you afraid you can't do it?"

"Oh I can do it." Lisa said feeling as if he was trying to provoke a reaction. Gin chuckled in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Wanna bet?" He purred, Lisa nodded.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"If you can do this and win, you get whatever you want out of me," Gin explained, his hands and found their way up to her shirt and he began to teasingly undo each button, "And if I win…we have to do each and every position in the book."

"Your on,"

With that she turned and began to fiercely kiss him. Gin chuckled as she bit and snapped his bottom lip catching it between her teeth and gnawing on the slend skin. He was a sly son of a gun because he had said exactly what he knew to get Lisa to see things his way. Although level-headed, the poor thing was hyper-competitive which was he undoing the majority of the time. Her hands flew up Gin dress shirt and she pushed it off his shoulders, meanwhile Gin took his dear old sweet time undoing her's.

Lisa was itching with excitement and eagerness. She was ready to do this, dammit, and Gin was taking forever and day to get her naked! The raven-haired woman pulled away from the kiss and looked at Gin with her eyes blazing,

"Quit stalling," Lisa demanded, Gin let out an audible groan once she forced his slacks opened and palmed at his length.

Together the fumbled over to the doorway locked in a heated kiss, Gin stood facing outward and Lisa tried to situate herself. She lifted her legs and Gin caught her and wrapped the smooth appendages around his waist. She planted both hands on the ground and looked forward, they looked like they were going to do a sexual wheel-barrel race. Lisa was trembling and ready to go!

The silver-haired man bent his knees to slid his aching cock into a withering Lisa. Her eyes snapped shut in pleasure once he glided smoothly inside of her sweetness. Lisa tried to keep her eyes forward but couldn't help drop her head between her shoulders at the feeling of being invaded and filled entirely. Gin bit his lip once he found her pulsating walls slick with hot wetness, Lisa was equally aroused as he was. He looked down at her exposed back and ass, he would love to watch this…

~Right Where You Came In~

Gin Ichimaru had no idea what he was doing! Neither did his girlfriend Lisa Yadomaru, but somehow they had found themselves in this…compromising position…

"On your mark…!" Gin cackled, Lisa put on a determined face.

"Get set!" She laughed while Gin adjusted his grip on her waist, Lisa writhed slightly when Gin pushed his deeper length within her.

"Go!" They both cried!

Lisa began to quickly move her arms taking off with Gin plowing into her from behind. The challenge was, make it around your house or apartment in this position without climaxing until you reach ever room.

The raven-haired girl was moving swiftly while Gin thundered into her while running through the apartment. He had his head snapped back with Lisa guided him with her waist moving from left to right. While on her hands Lisa was steadily feeling her pleasure heighten and she cried out as she scuffled, panting furiously. Gin as still thrusting powerful, gripping her waist and pulled her back into him trying to make her reach that threshold of bliss.

Lisa wasn't about to be taken lightly, she bolted through the living room with her wrists beginning to burn from the strain, but it was a wonderful feeling of mind-numbing bliss that was rocketing through her.

"The bathroom!" Gin panted still thrusting as hard as he could, "You…forgot…the bathroom! Fuck, Li-Li! Oh shit, I'm gonna cum…"

Lisa swiveled her hips in the direction of the bathroom,

"Your…going to…ahhhhh of my God! You're going to lose, oh fuck yes!" Lisa gloated pushing her body harder loving how Gin was trying his hardest to make her cum…and it was kinda working. Her stomach tightened and she tried fighting off her pending orgasm before she reached the bathroom. The raven-haired woman was jerking her body forward while Gin pulled back making their flesh smash into each other.

The couple had been working their way through the kitchen and Lisa had a whole hallway and a bedroom to get through. Her silky insides were pulsating with a burning pleasure that threatened to take her right then and their. Gin's length was trapped within her fiery, wet embrace, being choked and stroke with ever skipping movement she made.

And they came to final stretch!

It was Lisa Lucky Day being tailed by Silver Sea-biscuit!

"Ahhhh, shit! Lisa…damn!" Gin moaned through gritted teeth feeling his whole body was on fire.

"Yes…yes, yes, yes….fuck yes!" Lisa cried as the rounded the corner to the bedroom, she was still flicking her arms and ignoring her sore wrists and the moved like a woman on fire. Gin was pulling at her waist trying to make her break before he did. Lisa was fighting herself now a heat pooling her belly as she made the final strides towards the bathroom. The silver-haired man was gasping for air as he hammered into his Li-Li's tight, little pink heat.

It was gonna be a close one!

Right as he finger tips made it past the thresh-hold of the door she came shuddering around Gin's cock and convulsing to the point of paralysis. Gin felt her tighten and explode, dipping his hard maleness in her juices and he couldn't hold back any more. He hammered into her hard, pumping his seed within her heat climaxing with a masculine grunt.

The both toppled to the floor like a ton of bricks, heaving and dripping with sweat.

"I…" Lisa gasped, "won…"

"No you didn't…" Gin heaved, "You weren't…in the bathroom all the…way."

Truthfullly the race was a photo-finish and too close to call. So that could mean...

Lisa looked at Gin and gave him a naughty little smile.

"Rematch?" She purred adjusting her glasses, Gin smirked.

"Giddy-up."

THE END (position practiced: The Charlie Horse)

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *takes off headphones* And there you have it! Please note: If your going to try this move avoid the stairs at all costs lol, I don't really need to explain why.

**Wicked:** A badger fetish *scoffs* *folds arms*, that's ok because everyone, even damn badges, wanna bang a Slytherin lmfao. *snaps fingers*

**Awesome:** Why the fuck did that sound wrong? Coming from both of you cazcappy and Wicked…Hufflepuffs and Slytherins just wow… *shakes head*

**Lemony:** Ooooohhh cazzybaby I have corrupted your mind because you can't help but say naughtly things XD…REVIEW!


	7. Swings and Other Fun Things

**Lemony:** Ok, still no internet, but this one-shot was requested by DeathsLittleBirdie aka Birdie Love Buttons! HAHAHAH I just nick-named you! LOVE YOU!

**Wicked:** *shakes head* stupid, stupid, nick-names. Why Lemony do you feel the need to brandish people with idiotic aliases?

**Awesome:** I need my XBOX…I'm going to cry…I'm so cold…and yeah, why do you give people dumb nick-names.

* * *

><p>Swings and Other Fun Things...<p>

Pairing: Neliel and Grimmjow

* * *

><p>Neliel Tu Oderschvank was scared as hell.<p>

What had dear little Nel so scared? Well it was the fact that she was sitting in her third period writing class staring blindly at her crush. She sat on the far side of the room while he sat on the other.

She wondered to herself what she found so attractive in him.

That Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

He turned to her his indigo eyes flashing,

"What are you lookin' at?" He snapped, Nel quickly turned her attention back to the front of the room.

Today was Friday and everyone at Arancar High School home of the Espada was psyched out of their minds.

What were they so excited for? Well, it was the fact their basketball team had made it all the way to the championship and their opponent was Serietie High School home of the Soul Reapers.

It was the game of the freaking century, set during the winter, and the final game of the season. This game would decide who was the best in state, and everyone badly wanted to win.

Grimmjow was on the team, in fact, he was pointguard and one of the best players. Nel always thought that's why he had such a cocky attitude. At first, she was very turned off by it, but then realized Grimmjow had a right to be cocky, after all, he was on the varsity Espada team. Nel adjusted her white school skirt and let her eyes slide back over to Grimmjow who, apparently, was in his own little world.

Nel just stared at him a moment longer before she tore her eyes away. Hmm…was it his strange turqious/ sky blue hair that was so interesting? No, that couldn't be it, Nel had green hair for goodness sakes! Maybe it was his eyes, always narrowed in a really angry fashion. Grimmjow always looked like he was on the verge of attacking someone. Was it the fact he came off ass bit dangerous?

Nel shrugged but was horrified when she looked down and saw she had scribbled his name constantly in her notebook. Scared as hell Nel let out a little eek and snatched the paper from her notebook and quickly crumpled it up. She attempted to toss it into the trash from her seat but missed.

"Stick to cheerleading, Nel." She heard someone cackle, the green-haired girl whirled around to see Nnoitora Gilga snickering along with the rest of her basketball cohorts. Nel scowled at him and bent over to pick the paper, she heard a suggestive whistle come from behind her.

"Nnoitora is such a perv!" She heard Loly complain, Nel ignored them and placed the paper in the trash. She turned back to see Nnoitora smirking,

"Why'd you turn around?" He laughed, "I was enjoying the view."

Everyone in the class erupted with laughter, Nel turned a deep shade of red that matched the line across her face. She scowled hatefully at Nnoitora, she looked to Grimmjow to see if he was laughing.

No, he was staring blindly out o the fucking window.

Feeling brave Nel flipped Nnoitora the bird, he smirked evilly.

"You really want to fuck me Neliel? Name a time and place." And just like that he crushed what little resolve she had. Nel was grateful when she heard the final bell ring. Nel wasn't too glad however, she had to go to cheer practice.

~An Hour Before The Championsship~

"Ready? OK!" Loly cheered clapping her hands together, "Gimme a E! Gimme a S! P! A! D! A! Put it all together and what does that spell? Principle Aizen! Yay!"

That was the stupidest cheer ever.

But, Loly was second in command which meant they had to do it. Apache scoffed and rolled her eyes, she thru her pom-poms on the ground and stormed off.

"This is so stupid!" She yelled, and then she and Loly, once again, got into verbal argument.

"Neliel,"

The green-haired girl turned to see the cheer coach sitting on the bleachers looking very bored. Coach Tia Haribel was looking at her with uninterested eyes,

"Why don't you lead a cheer this time,"

"Uh…" Was all Nel said, "Ok. I guess."

Nel sheepishly rubbed the back of her next and stood in front of the girls. She nervously shook her pom-poms.

"Ready? Ok?" Nel said, "We're sweet! We got the win, we can't be beat! We're the best! Our team's too cool! We've got the class to rock your school!" Nel cheered, too her utter shock the other girls actually joined in and began to cheer with her, and before she knew what was happening, Nel was leading the cheerleaders.

It was then that the basketball team walked into the gym looking at the girls expectantly. It was their practice time now, what the hell we're they still doing in the gym?

"Get lost girlies." Nnoitora commanded them, they all just glared at him and contined cheering. Nnoitora scoffed, he was about to walk over and kick some cheerleader ass when Starkk stopped him,

"Let it go we get to watch pretty girls jump around in sports bras and spanky pants," He said yawning, "Lets watch them. Go Lilynette!"

Nel's eyes went impossibly wide when she watched the team seat themselves on the bleachers. Grimmjow was looking directly at her, her heart began to race. She found her hands shaking make her pom-pom shake.

"Um…" Nel said, "R-r-ready? O-ok!"

Nel lead the cheer and come to find out it turned out ok, she pretended as if the blue-haired god of love wasn't sitting behind her burning a hole into her back with his eyes. Then it came time to practice the all dreaded pyramid. Seeing as though Nel was bigger than the other girls she automatically a bottom (Lemony: That sucks!)

Together the girls came together and began to stack themselves, Nel, being nervous with Grimmjow watching, felt her entire body shake.

"Nel!" She heard Loly hiss, "Stop shaking dammit! Your gonna-"

Before Loly even had chance to finish that sentence the entire pyramid came crashing down. The girls all screamed and layed in heap of arms, legs, and boobs.

"Way to go Nel!" They snapped, Nel found herself trapped someone under he pile of bodies. The boys were laughing their asses off at the girls clumsiness, only two didn't laugh.

It was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow oddly enough.

He was staring at Nel as she tried to stand, he notice when she put pressure on her foot she would hope up. It wasn't until Nel hobbled out of the gym that he realized something wasn't right.

"I'll be back," He told the cackling boys who hadn't heard him, he followed Nel into the girls locker room. She was hobbling the entire way, he didn't bother help her, she was just fine hobbling.

Besides, Grimmjow liked to see her breast bounced as she walked. He licked his lips as he scanned the halls to make sure no teachers were around. Once the coast was clear he opened the door and walked inside searching for Nel.

Nel skipped her way into the girl's locker room trying to stop her aching ankle. Somehow through out the process of getting crushed under a mountain of girls someone managed to sit on her ankle thus twisting it completely.

Cheerleading is dangerous. (Lemony: I know.)

Nel sullenly sat on one of the benches and examined her leg, her ankle wasn't too swollen but there was no doubt in her mind she wouldn't be cheering at the game. She began to untie her shoe when in the dim lights of the locker room she could see a shadow above.

"Ouch," Grimmjow chuckled, "That looks gross."

Nel felt her face heat up with a fierce blush when she looked up at. Grimmjow was standing coolly leaning on the lockers with his hands in his pockets. Nel could swear she heard The Scorpions, Rock You Like A Hurricane playing in her ears.

"G-Grimmjow? What are you doing in here! This is the girls locker room!" Nel cried, Grimmjow snapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow hissed, "God, normally you so fucking quiet now your screaming."

"Sorry but-" Nel began before Grimmjow told her to shut the fuck up again. He got down on one knee and Nel thought about saying 'I do' right then and there.

"How's your foot?" He asked uncaringly and forcefully removing her shoe and making Nel jump.

"Ow! Dammit!" She snapped, Grimmjow tossed the shoe onto the ground and began to work Nel's sock-covered foot.

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing?" Nel demanded snatching her foot away, Grimmjow scowled at her.

"What the hell does it look like? I'm trying to fix your goddamn foot! Now stop being a bitch about it, ok?"

Nel rolled her eyes as Grimmjow continued twisting her foot until he heard a popping sound.

"There, all you did was pop your ankle, shit. Now was that so hard?"

Nel folded her arms and scowled at Grimmjow. She stood and put pressure on her ankle, it didn't hurt anymore. She took a few steps and found she walked just fine, felt a twinge of pain, but she was otherwise fine.

Nel began to walk out of the locker room when Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"Don't I get a thank you?" He said licking his lips, Nel turned and whipped an eyebrow.

"Thank you," She said not too politely, Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head.

"That," He said approaching Nel and grasping her by the chin, "Is not the kind of thank you I want."

Without warning Grimmjow crashing his lips into hers aggressively parting her lips and letting his tongue take over her mouth. Nel felt her knees buckle before Grimmjow caught her by the elbows and hold her up. Grimmjow pressed harder into the kiss, he heard Nel gasp once he pulled away.

Before either of them knew what the fuck was going on, Nel had her back against the locker being fondled roughly by Grimmjow. Through this process the blue-haired Espada had torn apart most of her clothing.

"I know…what you…want Nel," Grimmjow said between smoldering kisses, Nel had her arms wrapped around his neck and pulling him into her.

"Then give it to me…" She breathed,

Dream do come true.

Nel was about to fucked stupid by the man of her dreams!

Jesus answered this prayer for her personally.

Grimmjow began to fumble with his sweat suit desperate to get it off, once he shed his jacket he was still have heated kisses with Nel. He urgently tore his sweat pants from his body leaving him in his basketball uniform. Nel looked at the number 6 adorning his chest as he pulled the jersey over his head. Nel's breathing hitched once she saw his sculpted body, strong, and rippled.

"Good lord…" Nel breathed, Grimmjow smirked.

"I should be the one saying that." Grimmjow said grinding into her and palming her massive breasts. Nel's head rolled back so the it laid heavily against the locker as he continued to knead and message the flesh, squeezing the plump mounds beneath his fingers.

"I'm tired of waiting for you, woman." Grimmjow growled, "I'm going to fuck you right here, right now."

Strangely, Grimmjow bent himself over the bench so that his body was in the shape of an arch. His erection stood full and at attention staring up at shocked Nel.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Grimmjow breathed, "Ride me, dammit!"

Nel bent over Grimmjow and leaned on his chest, she was scowling down at him.

"First of all," She said dangerously, "Your going to STOP fucking cussing at me!"

Grimmjow smirked at the outburst, that was exactly how he wanted her to respond.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want." Grimmjow purred, Nel's face scrunch up into a tight grimace.

"You are so infuriating!"

"But my dick is so pleasuring," Grimmjow chuckled,

"You're an asshole!"

"Do you want me to fuck you there too?"

Having had enough of his smart mouth, Nel guided herself onto Grimmjow's throbbing length taking him within her fiery wall. Grimmjow gasped and suddenly feel silent looking up at Nel as if she were an angel.

"Now ride me." Grimmjow groaned, Nel began to move her hips, circling them slowly as she felt Grimmjow push deeper within her. With his body bent into a tight arch, Grimmjow's thick member was up as straight as a ruler. Nel, having both legs on the bench, had his length deep within her. Every wet inch was filled with a stiff, throbbing muscle. Nel bit her lips as her hips began to take on a steady rhythm and she began to move her body against Grimmjow's.

"This is what you baby…take it…" Grimmjow growled grasping her hips and bucking her forward. Nel couldn't hold back a obscenity that slipped between her gritted teeth. Grimmjow's face contorted into grimace once he felt Nel's insides tighten with each rotation of her hips.

This was exactly what he wanted as well. Grimmjow had known for while how Nel felt about him, but wanted to see if she was brave enough to make the first move. He was half-right at least.

Nel began to move faster above him letting out gasps of pleasure as she rode Grimmjow. The blue-haired man stayed perfectly still beneath her totally lost and slack-jawed at the heat engulfing his cock and that he was steadily sinking deeper into a moaning Nel.

Nel was moving limply against Grimmjow slowly picking up the tempo, her hips moved like the y had a mind of their own as she Grimmjow stayed compressed with her heat, erect, and firm. Nel cried out once Grimmjow finally brushed against her sweet spot, it was such a rush that it made the green-haired woman's lower lips trembled. Grimmjow smirked up at her,

"You like that?" He said huskily, he held her hips and guided them into that spot that Nel's voice become nothing more than a shrill, bouncing off the locker room walls.

"Grim.m…jow!" She cried brokenly as she lost control of her hips and moved of their own accord. Nel found she loved the feeling of pleasure tingling within her core, causing a bubble of bliss to inflate with her stomach and with every push of her hips the bubble was that much closer to bursting.

Grimmjow continued to thrust her hips forwards and back, gripping the flesh firmly between his fingers he pushed her back only to jerk her forward. His cock was being stroke by her smooth inner woman, it was hot, pulsating and absolutely wonderfully. Grimmjow had been biting his teeth so hard he heard them crack, Nel was just that good.

"Nel…for fucks sake woman…" Grimmjow groaned felling his balls tighten, his legs started to shake and his back hurt from being held like a horse shoe for so long.

Having had enough of this soft-core bullshit, Grimmjow dug his nails into Nel's skin and whipped her forwards and back making her whole body jerk at the motion.

"Grimm…jow…ahhhh!" Nel cried as his cock crashed into her sweet spot with ruthless abandon. Her silky insides began to convulse harder and the pulsating increased with gusto. Now she was riding him hard, her hips bucking backward and forwards, backward and forward, backward and forward, each time going faster, Grimmjow's cock growing harder and Nel's cries becoming louder.

They both didn't give a shit if someone heard them now, Nel's tender flesh wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's shaft and milked it for every drop of cum he could muster. Nel came crying out and swearing loudly as wetness trickled from her molten womanhood. Grimmjow came, firing his creamy release within her groaning in delight.

Grimmjow pushed himself up and cradled Nel.

"How was that?" Grimmjow purred, Nel was beyond words. How was it? It was wonderful, but Grimmjow just wanted to toot his own horn.

"Grimmjow…" Nel said smirking slightly, "Its time for the game."

Grimmjow frowned but then smirked once an idea crossed his mind.

"Alright then, but afterwards, I want you right back here. And lets see if I can live up to par then, you little smart-ass."

Nel's smirk stretched, "It's a date."

THE END! (position practiced: The Shag Swing)

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony&amp;Wicked:<strong> *jumps on Awesome*

**Awesome:** LET ME GO DAMMIT! I NEED A DRINK, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE I'M GOING TO GET DRUNK!

**Wicked:** Come on now Awesome *fights with Awesome* Don't be an acholic like the rest of our family!

**Lemony:** Yeah, whenever you go to AA it's a freaking family reunion…REVIEW!


End file.
